Piper Shaw (Scream)
Piper Shaw (Amelia Rose Blaire), also known as the Lakewood Slasher, was the hidden main villainess of Season One of the MTV series Scream. Backstory Piper Shaw (formerly known as Piper Anderson-James) was the daughter of purported serial killer Brandon James and his crush, Maggie Duvall, who was then known as Daisy Anderson. After Brandon was assumingly killed by police at Wren Lake, Piper was given up for adoption and sent to the Blessed Sisters Children's Home, where she was foster sisters with Kristen Lang during her childhood and adolescence. Upon discovering who her parents were, she began to think of Maggie as "the monster" who was responsible for Brandon's alleged death. Piper also developed a twisted resentment against her half-sister, Emma Duvall, believing that she had "the perfect life." At some point, Piper became a podcaster who hosted Autopsy of a Crime, a popular podcast. Prior to the 2015-2016 Lakewood murders, she was invited to Lakewood by Audrey Jensen, who revealed her parentage in a fit of rage and claimed that she was looking to collaborate on a documentary about Brandon James. With her secret lover, Kieran Wilcox (who became Season Two's main antagonist), Piper masterminded the "reboot" killing spree in Lakewood, targeting Emma's friends and mother in order to make her suffer as well as avenging her father's supposed demise. Events of Season 1 Piper first appeared in the series' second episode, "Hello, Emma," introducing herself to the protagonists and also other citizens of Lakewood. From that point on, Piper formed a "bond" with Emma, while masking her psychotic personality. Donning the Lakewood Slasher mask and costume, Piper and Kieran murdered many of Emma's friends and also a few police officers, with the deranged villainess taking extreme pleasure in making her half-sister suffer. Part of her plan included framing Emma's English teacher Seth Branson for the murders, as she attacked him and placed him in the trunk of her car, planning on killing him after he is officially branded as being the serial killer and then getting away scot-free. In the season 1 finale, "Revelations," Piper attacked and abducted Maggie, and set up a showdown with Emma at the dock at Wren Lake, where she took their mother. After Emma arrived, Piper removed her mask and revealed her true nature to Emma, who was surprised to find out that Piper was the killer the whole time. After her villainous reveal, Piper revealed her hostility towards both Emma and Maggie, accusing the latter of abandoning her. She revealed her entire plan to Emma (while revealing her knowledge of Emma hiding a knife of her own), before slashing Emma's stomach when she tried to kill her. Maggie broke free and lunged at Piper, who responded by stabbing her own mother in her left side and leaving her to bleed out. Just as Piper was about to disembowel Emma with her bowie knife, she was shot in the chest by Audrey, and subsequently tumbled into the lake. Audrey's shot did not kill her, as Piper rose up from the water and tried to attack Emma once again, only to be shot in the forehead by her half-sister, this time killing the unhinged villainess. Committed Murders *Tyler O'Neill - Decapitated *Nina Patterson - Back slashed, throat slit *Riley Marra - Stabbed twice in back, femoral artery slashed *Will Belmont - Sawed in half by trencher *Deputy Clifton Roberts - Stabbed to death *Sheriff Clark Hudson - Bludgeoned with a fireplace poker, disembowled with hunting knife *Grayson Pfeiffer - Throat slit Attempted Murders *Jake Fitzgerald - Stabbed (Survived) *Brooke Maddox - Stabbed, locked in freezer (Survived - Being saved by Jake, Emma and Kieran) *Emma Duvall - Slashed across stomach (Survived) *Maggie Duvall - Stabbed (Survived) Trivia *Amelia Rose Blaire also played murderous thief Bibby Fortensky on The Mentalist and psychotic student Annie on Perception. *It is noted that Piper's killing methods are very unusual for female serial killers. Gallery Ghostface.jpg|Piper shortly after she killed Nina Piper Knife.jpg|Piper after her villainous reveal Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Full Face Mask Category:Glasses Category:Hero's Friend Category:Jealous Category:Killed By Relative Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Bisection Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murder: Decapitation Category:Murder: Disemboweling Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Psychotic Category:Sadist Category:Serial Killer Category:Sibling Category:Slasher Category:Vengeful Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot